


That's What You Get

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Dual Bulges, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Aradia are annoyed that Sollux forgot to spend time with them instead of coding and decide to punish their neglecting matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I found out that Aries, Gemini and Cancer were my sun, moon and ascending signs and I couldn't resist making a fic with al three of them together!

“SOLLUX YOU BULGE MUNCHING NOOK STAIN OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!” Karkat bangs on the door to Sollux’s hive. Today Sollux promised to spend time with his matesprits but seems to have forgotten, getting lost in his coding again.

That’s right, matesprits. Thanks to Sollux’s fetish (which Sollux denies it’s a fetish) of twos, he convinced Karkat and Aradia to enter a three way matespritship with him, so he can have two matesprits. At first it was a little rocky, Aradia never wanted to hang out while Karkat was watching romcoms and Karkat refusing to go near any of Aradia’s dig sites, but finally they seemed to find a common ground.

They both get annoyed when Sollux forgets to spend time with them.

“Here, I think this wind0w is 0pen Karkat.” Aradia points to a window slightly open and pushes it open, slipping in and holding the window open for Karkat. He climbs in after her and heads over the psionic’s respite block and peers in, seeing Sollux with his back turned to Karkat, coding away at his husktop.

“I KNEW IT, THAT FUCKASS FORGOT AGAIN.” Karkat turned and whispered to Aradia, glaring slightly. Aradia then gave him a mischievous grin, alerting Karkat that either Aradia has an idea how to get back at their forgetful matesprit……or she’s about to suggest having a corpse party.

Karkat is seriously hoping it’s the first one.

“I have a great idea t0 get back at S0llux.” Karkat grinned, leaning closer to hear the burgundy blood whisper her plan.

~~~~Time Skip!~~~

Sollux sighed, finally closing his husktop and pushing his chair away from his desk. He slowly stood up and stretched, sitting in front of a screen all night really can make a troll sore. He slowly made his way to his nutrition block, scratching his head, having the strangest feeling that he forgot something when he heard a small noise from his entertainment block.

He backtracked and peeked into the entertainment block, his eyes widening at what he saw.  
Karkat and Aradia  
Having sloppy make outs  
On his couch  
Fuck  
Yes

He smirked and watched with interest. Karkat had Aradia straddling his lap, his hands fondling her plush rump. Aradia has her arms wrapped around Karkat’s neck, the two of them sitting in the middle of Sollux’s couch.

“Well thii2 ii2 a real 2urpriise.” Sollux walks over to them, about to sit down but is stopped by Aradia’s hand.

“N0t s0 fast S0llux, y0ur n0t invited.” Aradia smirks at him, blushing lightly as Karkat trails his lips down to nip and suck at her neck.

“A-are you fuckiing 2eriiou2 AA?” Sollux blinks at her, looking down at Karkat’s shit-eating grin.

“YEAH, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HANG OUT WITH US BUT SINCE YOU'RE SO BUSY WE’RE GONNA JUST ENTERTAIN OURSELVES” Karkat smirks at Sollux, his hand slipping up Aradia’s shirt.

Sollux blinks at them, not believing what he's hearing. He's supposed to sit still like an obedient bark beast while he's got two of the sexiest trolls on Alternia making out on his couch!

"You have got two bee fuckiing 2hiitiing me!"

"S0rry babe but it's y0ur fault f0r f0rgetting."

"But AA-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND WATCH FUCKASS." Karkat growled, pulling Aradia’s shirt over her head and moving his hands down to rub against her grub scars. Aradia tilted her head back and moaned, making Sollux squirm as he feels his bulges slip out of its sheath.

Karkat moves Aradia off him and makes her stand up and bend over, her clothed ass teasingly close to Sollux.  
Karkat smirks, hearing a small whine from Sollux as he stands up, tugging his sweater and pants off, leaving him only in his boxers, which has a very noticeable red stain.

walks over to Sollux and grabs him by his shirt, dragging him over to the couch and forcing him to sit where Karkat was just sitting, giving him a perfect of Aradia’s bare breasts and blushing face.

"K-KK what are you-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND KEEP YOUR HANDS ON YOUR FUCKING LAP"

Sollux just blinks up at Karkat and slowly moves his hands to rest on his lap, blushing as he feel a slight dampness on his jeans from his nook.

smiles at him, nuzzling his cheek affectionately.

N0w all y0u have t0 d0 is n0t m0ve and Karkat and I will forgive you."

Sollux gives her a small smirk, raising an eyebrow at her.

"That'2 all?"

Well....n0t exactly...."

Now its Aradia’s turn to smirk as she slowly pulls off her skirt, making Sollux blush harder as he sees she's not wearing underwear and straddles his lap, bending over so her ass is out and her chest is pressed against his chest.

"Y0u have t0 sit here and n0t m0ve as Karkat fucks me 0n t0p 0f y0u."

sweet fuck these two are gonna kill him.

Sollux's eyes widen as he looks over her shoulder at Karkat, who has already taken off his boxers and is standing behind her with his bulge teasing her nook, making Aradia make the hottest moans and whimpers right into Sollux’s ear.

Sollux bites his lip, whimpering as he feels his bulges writhing in his pants, he really wants to unzip his pants and touch his bulge but he's afraid of what Karkat will do if he disobeys him.

Karkat smirks at Sollux, grabbing Aradia's hips and pushes his bulge into her nook, moaning softly as his bulge curls inside her.

"FUCK, LETS SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN LAST BEFORE YOU CRACK AND SHOVE YOUR HAND INTO YOUR PANTS AND FUCK YOURSELF LIKE A VIRGIN WIGGLER"

Sollux bites his lip harder, feeling Aradia’s bulge slip under his shirt and squirm against his stomach.

"F-Fuck you kk" 

Karkat chuckles and begins to thrust his bulge into Aradia’s nook, making her breasts press harder against Sollux’s chest and makes her moan louder. 

0h g0d Karkat!"

"SORRY BUT IM ALREADY FUCKING HER."

closes his eyes and groans softly, he knows he's going to crack and is moving his hand to his zipper when he hears something odd.

"get undressed S0llux"

Sollux's eyes snap open and he looks up at Aradia, his cheeks burning bright yellow. She's sitting up on her knees and leaning against Karkat, he can see Karkat’s bulge squirming into her nook.

But that's not what is making Sollux blush brightly.

Now that Sollux can look down he can see Karkat and Aradia’s material has been dripping onto his lap and staining his pants a candy red and burgandy color.

"W-What?"

"YOU HEARD HER NOOKSTAIN, GET YOUR FUCKING CLOTHES OFF"

Sollux is down to his boxers in a split second but freezes when he hears Karkats next words.

"YOU ARE STILL NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOURSELF."

Sollux could have cried when he heard that. He pulls off his boxers off and immediately moves his hands to his legs and grips his thighs, his bulges squirming out and trying to find something to wrap around.

Karkat smirks and moves one of his hands from Aradia's hip to stroke her bulge, making her moan and arch into his touch and making Sollux gasp and whimper as he watches material drip from her bulge and onto his lap.

"F-Fuck kk.....fuck II can't!

Sollux takes his bulges into his hand and strokes both of them, his other hand moving down to his nook and thrusting three fingers in. He moans loudly in both relief and pleasure.

Next thing he knows his hand is being yanked out of his nook and his legs are in the air as Aradia’s bulge is pressed into his nook.

He moans and looks up at Aradia's smirking face as she leans over him, Kakat's thrusts making her thrust into his nook harder and making him moan louder.

Karkat groans leaning over Aradia and kissing Sollux hard as he cums filling Aradia's nook and dripping out onto Sollux’s lap.

Aradia cries out in pleasure and cums inside Sollux, making him moan into the kiss and cum all over his and Aradia's chests.

The three of them pant hard as Karkat pulls away and flops on the couch, letting Aradia pull away from Sollux and sit down on the other side of him.

Sollux lays between the two of them, covered in red, burgundy and yellow material, trying to catch his breath.

"H-Holy....2hiit......wow"

Aradia giggles and kisses his cheek.

"hehe y0u are f0rgiven"

YEAH, BUT IF YOU EVER FORGET AGAIN YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF SO EASY"

Karkat glares at Sollux as he nuzzles his cheek. Sollux just smirks and purrs softly as he holds the two of them.

"II'll make 2ure two remember that"

"Y0u better 0r next time I'll get my whip"

"OH FUCK"

"Jegus AA"

0u0

**Author's Note:**

> Yay its the end! Tell me what you think about the fic and I might just make another because we all know Sollux will forget again.


End file.
